


Left Out

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: When his brothers tease him just a little too much, Mammon goes to you for comfort.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 159





	Left Out

Mammon’s eyes prickle with tears as he feels your hand go through his strands of hair, his frustration swirling along with his sadness inside his chest. Today, his brothers have just been awfully unfair to him for no reason at all, and all he wants to do is stay in your room with you forever and never see any of them ever again.

“They said I stole Beel’s wallet, but all I wanted to do was to tell him that he dropped it!” He squishes one of your plushies between his hands, the simple action helping him calm down a little. “It didn’t matter what I said, none of them believed me! I just… I just wanted to scream at them and… and I shouted, ‘how about you trust me for once?!’ before I ran in here. I swear, they just… see me as their stupid brother and I’m sick of it all! They never care about what I think!”

He closes his eyes for a second, a sharp pain going through his body.

“No one cares about what I think…”

He feels your hands suddenly stop petting his hair, worry starting to swarm up inside his throat. What if he made a mistake coming in here? What if you agree with his brothers?

“Mammon.” You gently make him turn his head towards you, your eyes looking at him with worry. “I’ve always trusted you, and I care about what you think. You know that, right?”

He feels his bottom lip starting to tremble, internally hating himself for letting his sadness being shown to you. Though, he does feel relieved to hear that you’re on his side of the story, his eyes looking away before you can spot his tears.

“Yeah, well…” He gives out a small smile, which doesn’t reach his eyes. “… you’re the only one.”

Your arms wrap around his body to give him a tight hug, his eyes closing with contentment just as you put your head against his.

“I’m sorry about how your brothers are treating you. Siblings can go too far and not understand how much they can hurt us sometimes… but I know that they love you as much as you love them.” He almost wants to give out a scoff, though he stays silent to listen to you talk a bit more. “If you want, I can help you talk to them. I’m sure that if you explain that you would like for them to listen to you instead of assuming all of that stuff, they would change their behavior… or at least be a little more understanding in the future.”

“… thanks, (Y/N).” He gives you a small smile, not quite wanting to face any of his brothers yet. “But can I stay here with you tonight?”

“Of course.” His smile widens when you gently kiss his temple, his heart fluttering at the action. “Anything for you, Mammon.”

And you were more than enough to him.


End file.
